


Let Me Light Your Candle

by Trashcanakin



Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: (can be viewed as pre-slash), (tags may change if I continue), Candles, Deaf Clint Barton, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Stranded, snark and sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: Clint and Bucky wind up stranded due to a mission going wrong (Read: Totally Clint's fault), unfortunately for them, it has no power.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton
Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427374
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Let Me Light Your Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Made for BBB Flash: 5 - Candlelight

⇸⋆⇸⇖☆⇗⇷⋆⇷

"This Is stupid, Bucky; I can't see anything!" Clint scoffed, tripping over  _ something _ immediately after in poetic justice. 

"Hold your horses, birdbrain, there's gotta be a lightswitch around here somewhere," came Bucky's response; the sounds of Bucky's hands feeling around the wall followed. "A-ha!" he shouted, flicking the switch with a loud  _ click; _ but only darkness followed. 

"Oh, yeah, that worked well," Clint huffed out a sarcastic snicker. 

"Shut up, I don't see  _ you _ comin' up with any plans." 

Clint didn't dignify Bucky with a response, instead, turning his attention to the object he kicked. "Huh, would you look at that, candles!" he exclaimed, "Now whos got the plans?" he preened, smirking at Bucky; too bad the man couldn't see it. 

"Do you have a lighter?" Bucky questioned. 

"Of course I do, who do you think I am? Man, Bucky, it's like you don't even love me at all," Clint uttered dramatically, feigning hurt. 

Bucky chuckled in response, "Oh I definitely don't." 

"Aw, Bucky, no," Clint whined, "And after everything I've done for you, too." 

"Please don't forget it's your fault we're in this mess," Bucky scoffed. 

"Yes, exactly, and I did it for you!" the archer proclaimed, finally pulling one of the candles out and lighting the wick. He raised it up and tried peering around the room, gasping when Bucky's face came into view, "Man, you're ten times scarier like this. The light even gleams off the grease in your hair." 

Bucky scowled at him. "Give me that," he said, snatching the candle away from Clint, "Less joking, more working. We still need to check if this place is even safe, I'll head over there," Bucky stated, motioning his indicated direction with the candlestick. 

"All work and no play makes Buck a dull boy," Clint singsonged after him, giggling to himself as he lit another candle. 

"I mean it, Clint," came Bucky's gruff response as he walked off. 

"Yeah, yeah… You do your broody, moody, murder man stuff, I'll set these candles out so we can actually see something. I'm already deaf, man, I can't be blind too."

Bucky's muffled scoff of laughter could be heard from the other room.

⇸⋆⇸⇖☆⇗⇷⋆⇷

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writin' WinterHawk, even though thisnis technically Gen lmao. Feedback welcome! 
> 
> Lemme know if ya want me to continue 👀
> 
> \---
> 
> Visit me on Dumblr @Trashcanakin


End file.
